Princess of Both Worlds
by Ydissbooksogood
Summary: Wanderer, princess of England, wants to experience freedom and hence sets out on an adventure living with her father's old friend Jeb and his niece and nephew. At first she has a tough time earning respect from her peers but they soon see that she isn't just some snobby princess who seeks attention. She makes many friends that truly care for her. 1st fanfic, hope you enjoy!:)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Persuasion**_

"Mother, father, please! I beg of you. Just one month. Please? Give me one month at this school and I will be forever grateful. If I don't like it, or if I don't do well, I'll come right home. I'd like to experience the life that the people whom I must care for live."

"But Wanderer, I do not understand why you want this. Don't you want to go to school with all of your friends at the prestigious private school that they will be attending? Why do you want to go to some _commoner's school_?" Wanderer's mother spoke the words _commoner's school_ as if they had a foul taste in her mouth.

_They're not my friends, _Wanderer mused for a moment.

"Mother, I don't think you should be speaking like that. I'd like to give it a try. I really think it will be for the better. Maybe I will be able to empathize with the people of our land and-" there was a small knock on the door.

"You may enter," Wanderer's father who had been very quiet the whole time spoke with a loud clear voice that told you right away that he was a man of authority.

A maid came in, curtsied, and said politely, "The meal is ready."

"Wanderer, we will continue this discussion after dinner," her father said.

* * *

Dinner went by quickly and silently as Wanderer contemplated about how she could persuade her parents, the king and queen of England, to let her go to a commoner's high school instead of the private school for girls that her parents preferred.

* * *

"Wanderer, tell me honestly why you want to go to a normal high school instead of the highly respected high school that we could send you to, because I know the reason you're telling us is a complete and utter fib," King William said.

Wanderer sighed. "Alright. The actual reason is-well father I'm not completely sure. It's just that when I'm at home in this castle, I can't help but feel trapped and utterly useless. Everyone is always doing things for me. I've thought about this a lot and probably every single time, I came to the same conclusion. If I'm going to become queen one day, I should start becoming more independent and responsible. I feel that as long as I stay here, that will be nearly impossible for me. Mum, dad, have you ever felt this before? This inexplicable desire to roam unknown streets full of new wonders that have yet to be explored by you? It makes me feel like I'm lacking a part of me and I'll never be able to taste that sort of freedom!" She finished after looking in both of her parents eyes and staring intently as if they could feel the desperation from them.

Wanderer's mother just huffed but didn't say anything. Her father chuckled. "Father, what is it? What's so funny?"

"My dear, when I was your age, I had the same yearning for liberty. I understand completely what you mean. I admire you for being so bold and taking action for your emotions. I, on the other hand, was too scared to face the wrath of my parents that I almost never worked up the courage to ask them. I eventually did and after many nights of frustration and convincing, they finally let me go."

Wanderer was speechless. Her father? A normal high school student? Scared? Wanting to be free? "So does this mean you understand?"

He nodded. "I will search for a school for you to attend starting September but you will be staying with a friend of mine. I cannot let you stay alone."

* * *

_A Month Later_

Wanderer was packing up. She was so excited and nervous. Her father had registered her at a school in Tucson, Arizona in the United States. She would be staying with a friend her father had made when he went to a regular high school. The friend was called Jeb and his niece and nephew lived with him. She wasn't sure why but she didn't want to ask; it seemed too personal. Wanderer was going to fly there in her family's private jet with one of the guards called Burns, whom she had been close with since birth. He had always been like her older brother.

Before she left, she went through all of her things and said goodbye to everyone. Then she got into the jet with Burns.

"Are you excited, Wanda?" Burns asked, using the nickname he had made long ago for her.

"Of course, Burns, are you joshing me? Do I not seem a little giddy to you at the moment?" Wanderer replied while jumping up and down in her seat.

Burns chuckled. "Get some sleep, Wanda. It's a long way there and I know you barely slept last night."

"You're right; I didn't even realize how tired I was until you mentioned it! Well then, goodnight Burns," and with that, she closed her eyes and was greeted welcomingly by sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Please tell me your honest opinions and I am open to suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: A Surprise**_

**Melanie's POV**

I say goodbye to Jared after he drops me off from school. When I head inside, Jeb and Jamie are watching TV together. I smile to myself at the sight because they're both so interested in sci-fi's that they didn't even notice I'm here.

"I'm home," I say. Then they slowly and reluctantly turn their heads in my direction.

"Hey Mel," they both say before turning back to the show.

"Oh! Both of you. I need to tell you something," Jeb said suddenly.

Jamie sighed but turned of the TV and we all sat down together. What could this be about?

Jeb slowly says, "You both know where England is, right?"

Jamie and I look at each other, pause, then burst out laughing. "OF COURSE, UNCLE JEB. WE KNOW." How could he think we might not know? And was this all he had to say?

"Why do you ask?" I said after the laughter died down.

"Well, my good ol' pal, the King, says his daughter wants to try havin' a taste of freedom by going to a normal high school. So of course, me bein' the good friend I am, offered to have her stay here and go to school with you, Mel."

What? Is he serious? I couldn't get a hold of the fact that Uncle Jeb was friends with the king. He must be joking.

"Sure Jeb, and my long lost brother is the president," Jamie says sarcastically.

I laugh a little at Jamie's response, but then turn back to Jeb To see whether he's serious or not.

"Jeb, you're not serious," I say.

"Oh, but I am."

I take a moment to let that sink in. A princess living in the same house as me, going to the same school as me?

"When was this arranged?"

"Few weeks ago."

"When were you planning on telling us this?! When is she coming and what's her name? How old is she?" I couldn't contain my curiosity. I bet she'll be some stuck-up dumb girl who's never worked for anything in her life. In fact, I bet she didn't want a taste of freedom; I bet her parents thought she was too dependent for her own good so they forced her here. I hate her already. I tried to remind myself that these are just my assumptions but I didn't even believe myself.

"She's your age actually. Her name is Wanderer. I was planning on tellin' you kids today-which I did-so get ready 'cause we're going to go meet her at the airport. She took her family's private jet here." I snorted. Of course the rich princess must take her PRIVATE JET. Her parents probably wanted her to take a normal plane but she was so spoiled that she had to have this one thing as her own act of defiance. Ugh.

* * *

The airport was crowded as usual, but we managed to get to the place where we had to wait for the princess' arrival on time. Jeb was reading a magazine while I was tapping my finger on the seat to the beat of a rhythm stuck in my mind. I looked at Jamie and he was trying to sit up straight, cross his legs, and look like an adult. I couldn't help but smile. He was always trying to act mature. Well, it's better than him acting like a baby.

"She's coming any minute now," Jeb said.

I stopped tapping. I started watching out the window. Sure enough, there was a huge jet landing. I watched as the door opened and a tiny fragile-looking girl-of course, that was a mask to cover her true disgusting personality-stepped out with someone who must've been her body guard. After getting her bags, they went in the building somewhere and walked in behind us.

I took a good look at her. The first thing I thought was that she looked so innocent and almost cute! She looked about Jamie's height. It was hard to believe she was my age. She had a sort of small round face-but was not fat or anything-with lots of golden freckles all over her body. She had fair skin that almost looked silver. Wide gray eyes that also looked like they had a silver tinge to them. Her lips were a pale pink colour and they were full, almost round. She had golden hair that looked like a halo. I felt like she needed to be protected and like I couldn't bear to see her hurt. But I reminded myself that she was stuck up.

"Hello, I'm called Wanderer," she said in a reedy voice. Her accent was so fun to listen to!

"Hello, Wanderer. My name's Jeb. I was pals with your father. He and I go way back. But enough about me, this is Jamie, and this is Melanie-you'll be going to school with her-but you can call her Mel," Jeb spoke for all of us. I glared at him, not wanting the princess to call me by my nickname.

I looked at Jamie and he was trying to stand tall and was smiling proudly about finally being taller than someone.

Wanderer smiled. It was such a warm smile that I almost couldn't hate her. Almost. "You may call me Wanda." Then she smiled at her body guard who smiled right back at her. I wonder what that was about.

"Well, you can say goodbye to your friend here and we'll just be waiting over there," Jeb said. We walked a few feet away and waited. When she came back, we walked to the car. I was silent the whole way home while Jamie and Jeb talked with her the whole way there. They seemed fond of her, but I refuse to listen to her. She's probably acting nice to cover up the fact that she's a bitch. If she wants my respect, she has to earn it.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: A Parasite_**

**Wanda's POV**

So far, I really feel welcomed by Jeb and Jamie. Melanie, however, has not spoken a word to me yet. I think it could be because she's shy but I doubt it. Girls like her are rarely ever shy. She's tall, extremely pretty, and looks athletic. I wouldn't know but if I went to school with these people, I'd definitely think she was the most popular girl in school. She could have all of the guys out there! I hope she and I get along well.

"We're here. Welcome to my...humble home, Wanda," Jeb said while parking the car. I looked around. It was a big house-not as big as my castle, but quite large. There was lots of grass, healthy-looking flowers, and green trees on the verge of turning fall colours. In the blue sky, it looked like the house was right out of a picture.

"It's beautiful," I said, because it was the truth. Melanie snorted. What was that about?

"Thank you, Wanda. You know there is something about the way all the colours of the house mix together that just gets to me every time-" Jamie started, only to have Melanie cut him off.

"-Jamie, shut up." Whoa. Mean much?

"Mel, be nice," Jamie retorted.

* * *

"So this is the room you'll be stayin' in, Wanda," Jeb showed me to my room. "If you need anything, Mel is next door, Jamie is beside her, and I'm right down the hall."

"Thank you so much," I said, "you are very generous to have me here. I couldn't stand living in the castle. I was lonely and people always did my work for me. I insisted on doing it myself but they never listened! I felt like a baby all the time." It could be just my imagination, but Melanie looked like she tasted something sour.

"Really? Boy, if I had people doing my work, I'd be the happiest person alive!" Jamie said.

"You'd also be the dumbest person alive," Melanie said. Was that supposed to offend me?

Jeb cleared his throat. "Anyway, you can go unpack and then come downstairs for dinner. If you need help with something, again, you know where we are."

I just nodded and went into my new room. It was small but not too small and it was cozy. There was a homemade quilt on the bed and the walls were a blue grey colour that had a soothing feel to it. I got to unpacking, feeling sort of triumphant that I finally got to do it myself for once. Then I took a quick shower and got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts and headed downstairs.

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter and I'm sorry; I just wanted to update quickly. Thank you so much for the reviews! They made me smile A LOT-LIKE YOU HAVE NO IDEA. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: A Process of Nature_**

**Melanie's POV:**

"Mel, be nice to Wanda, okay? She's a great girl! You guys could have fun together and it'll be like living with your best friend. Oh, and get dinner ready please," Jeb said to me after we went downstairs. I just rolled my eyes and started making lasagna.

"Mmm, that smells delightful!" I heard that high-pitched voice again. Maybe I should try getting to know her. Living with your best friend is pretty cool...but just because you're living with someone doesn't mean you should be their best friend solely for that purpose...though that doesn't mean I should forcefully hate her... Ugh. If I like her, I like her. Just see if it comes naturally. Don't be in denial, Mel.

"It's lasagna! Mel makes the best lasagna ever!" Jamie says excitedly to Wanda.

"Oh, hush. You flatter me Jamie!" I shouted from the kitchen.

Jamie laughed. "It's the truth, Mel!"

I brought the food to the table. I saw that Wanda was wearing different clothes. She's really pretty in a different way from other girls I see at school. They have long legs, big boobs, perfect tans, etc., but Wanda is pretty in a more natural way. I almost feel jealous: I've always wanted a smaller frame with the likes of hers.

"Well, come on. Dig in," I encouraged. They sat down and started eating.

"What do you think, Wanda? Must be different from the lasagna you had at home," Jeb said.

"I've never had lasagna before, actually," Wanda says. Really? No lasagna ever before?

"That's so sad! Here, Wanda, you can have the rest!" Jamie cried. Whoa, he must really like her! Jamie and Jeb always fight for the last bits of lasagna!

Wanda laughed. It was a high, joyful sound. "That's so very kind of you, Jamie, but I think I'll pass the offer."

* * *

We talked more and then eventually went to get ready to sleep. I'm still not sure about Wanda. She's nice, but I still feel like it could all be an act. Sometimes I think she's a little _too_ nice. I guess I will let nature take its course and turn it into a process of nature. Before I sleep, I text Jared for a bit, telling him about Wanda and my suspicions of her being a mean ass.

_ Jared: I think you're suspicions will be right. Anyway, I guess we'll all be able to tell tomorrow, right? I gotta go. Love you, Mel. Goodnight. :*_

_Melanie: Alright love you too ;*_

After that, I go to sleep. It's been a long day; I'm tired.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: First Impressions_**

**Wanda's POV**

_I'm a seaweed plant in the ocean. I see lots of colours and hear many beautiful sounds around me. I feel connected with the world around me. Just when everyone starts joining in with the music, a ship comes by above us, bearing a loud persistent siren. We sing to the ship to go away and stop that annoying sound, but it keeps going with no avail._

Eventually I realized it was all a dream and that sound was my alarm. It's my first day of school! Wanda, open your eyes. Come on, you've got to prepare yourself for school!

* * *

"Good morning," I say to everyone as I make my way downstairs for breakfast. They all reply the same way.

"How'd you sleep last night, Wanda?" Jeb asks.

"I slept very well, thank you. The room you gave me is so cozy and nice I love it."

"I'm glad to hear that. You girls better get moving; the bus comes in twenty minutes," he says, addressing me and Melanie.

What?! Twenty minutes?! I dash upstairs as fast as my short legs can take me and get to work.

After brushing my teeth and my hair, I go to my room and choose an outfit. I go with some black jeans and a purple peplum shirt. Then I get my bag, put on some yellow flats, and leave. Melanie was waiting outside for me.

"You ready to go?" She asks me.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose."

"Then let's bounce," she replies. What an unusual expression.

* * *

When we get to school, Melanie goes off with her boyfriend after showing me where the office is. Her boyfriend is very handsome but he didn't even bother to acknowledge my presence. I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering my child-like body.

I'm on my way to the office when I bump into somebody. When I look up I see that he has black hair, a slightly crooked nose, and sapphire blue eyes. He's very tall and muscular. A quite handsome lad, but he did not look happy.

"Watch where you're going, bitch," he says in a very rough voice.

I gaped in surprise at his rudeness. "I'm so sorry but with the way you're speaking I can't say you didn't deserve it," I replied. Dear me, I've got to calm down. America must be rubbing off on me.

Maybe the boy was used to this kind of attitude because he just grunted and shoved me out of the way and kept walking. I decided to just forget about the incident and keep going to the destination but I still felt guilty about speaking so harshly.

When I got to the office, the lady gave me my schedule and my locker number. I was on my way to my locker when I bumped into yet another person.

"Goodness! I'm so sorry I don't know wha-" I stopped when I looked up and saw the familiar sapphire eyes and black hair. Something about him was different from before though I couldn't place exactly what it was.

Anger suddenly coursed through me but I held it inside of me and I simply said "I'm sorry," then ran off.

* * *

Lunch came by rather quickly. I walked into the cafeteria and spotted Melanie right away. I wasn't sure where I should sit. When I walked near her table, all heads turned my way and scowled. That was really bizarre! I got the message that they didn't want me near them so I walked away and sat alone. Then I went to class rather early. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who decided to do so.

"Oh, look. It's the princess," said the same rough voice as before.

I decided to try to ignore him. It was hard to when him and a few other boys just as large as him were towering above me and I had to get my things from behind them.

I looked up and smiled. "Hello, I'm sorry but do you think you could shift over a bit so I can reach my things?"

The boy returned the smile but he looked manic. "Of course, princess."

I rolled my eyes, but I don't think that's what he wanted to see because he kicked my books so they scattered all over the place. Then they laughed-though it sounded more like a bark-and started to walk away. I realized then that there were two of them. Two boys that looked alike with black hair and sapphire eyes; meaning I bumped into both of them. They must be twins or something. Then one of them was walking away and kicked my things again! Exasperated, but hiding my true feelings behind a calm masquerade, I picked up the binders and loose papers and stacked them on my desk.

So far, my first impression of commoners' schools is not very good. This is what I signed up for though, and I'm determined to take care of my image and make some friends. Like my father did.

* * *

I go to my next class and see Melanie sitting in the corner. I sit next to her.

"Hey Mel," I say. Maybe she didn't hear me, but she doesn't reply. Class starts, and the whole time, Melanie does not say a word to me. I guess she's very focused on her work.

* * *

School is over and I'm making my way to the bus stop when I'm stopped by the same boys from earlier.

"Princess, how do you feel taking a crappy bus, hmm? Must be different from the limousines that you're used to, eh?" The boy with the crooked nose says and all of them laugh again.

I decide that they just want to toy with me because I'm new here therefore making me an easy target. I need to control my temper. "Actually, I always preferred to walk. The bus isn't so bad, actually. There are many different kinds of people and I find it very interesting to observe them. Dear me, I probably sound like some sort of creep, don't I? I guess I'll be going then..." I see the brother with the normal nose smile. It's a nice smile but I'm almost certain it has a terrible meaning behind it.

I walk around them and go on the bus. I couldn't find Melanie so I'm all alone now. Today was a peculiar day. I'm loving how unpredictable my life is now! It's so exciting! Though it wasn't all that great and I haven't made any friends yet-I could hardly count Jeb, Jamie, and Melanie as friends-I am determined to stay strong.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: Second Thoughts_**

**Melanie's POV**

Today at school, I told all of my friends about Wanda. I felt kind of bad when they started trash-talking her but I'd be a hypocrite if I told them off, so I stayed quiet. When the bell rang signalling the end of the day, Jared drove me and him to our favorite park. Since it was only the second day of school, we didn't get any homework (not that I would've done it if we had any). We talked and kissed until it got dark and I realized we were here until 9. We got in the car but instead of driving home like I'd originally planned, Jared took me to a café. I didn't mind so we bought some coffee and sat. I love Jared so much; every time I see or touch him my heart rate picks up to a million beats a minute and there's wildfire all over my skin. Eventually, the shop closes and I check the time. 2:30 am...

"Uh oh. Jeb's gonna kill me!" I exclaim.

"Tell him it was my fault. Aw hell, I'm so sorry Mel I lost track of time like I always do when I'm with you," he replies. I snort.

"Ha ha," I deadpan. "Jeb's gonna be so angry he's gonna put that rifle of his to use and if I go down, I'm takin' you with me, Jare."

"Alright get in the car."

* * *

When I get home, I try my best to sneak in unseen but then the door closes-and I wasn't the one closing it this time. It's not loud enough that it sounds like whoever closed it was angry, but it's not quiet enough that it sounds like someone was trying to be discreet about it. I turn around but can't see who it is in the darkness. I decide to try and run up the stairs but I barely turn around when I see the light turn on upstairs.

"What in the damnation?! Mel? Is that you? Girl you'd better run or have a good reason for bein' out this late-" Jeb is interrupted by a familiar small voice.

"-it was my fault, Jeb. She came home at ten but I was having nightmares so I asked her to sneak out with me to get some air. She was very kind and agreed to take me around the neighborhood. I'm sorry," Wanda says. Why would she lie for me?

Jeb paused, then sighed. "Okay Wanda, since it's only your second night here, I'll let you off the hook. Next time though, if this happens again, I'll be callin' your father."

Wanda and I make our way upstairs. She's wearing PJ pants and a sweater. "Where have you been, Wanda?"

"I was telling the truth about the nightmares so I took a walk outside. Then I saw you getting out of that car so I thought you'd need help getting out of trouble." Really? Maybe Wanda's not so bad after all...or maybe this is still part of the act?

"You didn't have to do that you know? I could've just faced my consequences like I normally do."

"I know, but if I'm not mistaken, that's what people do for people they care about. I've never had many friends, but I would do this for any of them, too," she says. She cares about me? Like hell.

"I don't believe you. I think you're actually a spoiled brat and you were forced to come here."

She looks shocked at first. Then her expression slowly turns into one of sadness. "Is that why you've been ignoring me and your friends have been bullying me?" Bullies?

"Wait-someone's been bullying you? Who?"

She immediately looked like she regretted telling me. "Uh...it's nothing... I'm going back to sleep. Goodni-"

"-Wanda if someone's bothering you, tell me." I couldn't imagine people-especially my friends-bullying such a fragile girl like her.

She sighed. "Look, I can handle it myself. That's what I came here for anyways. To do things on my own."

"Wanda, even people who aren't royal need help from others. Bullying is a serious issue. Tell me. Please?"

Wanda paused. "Alright. I don't know their names but they seem to move in a group. They're all tall muscular lads." This makes me mad. Big guys should be protecting a girl like her; not hurting such innocent weak people. Who could it be? "I think two of them are twins: they both have black hair and sapphire eyes, but one has a crooked nose. Looks like he got into a fight with a kangaroo or something..." She muttered the last part. If these were normal circumstances, I would have laughed. But these were not normal circumstances. She was talking about Kyle and Ian. My friends were bullying Wanda.

Then something hit me like a flying baseball (not literally). I trust Wanda. I believe her now. There's no way she's just a spoiled rich kid. Maybe I knew this whole time but I didn't want to believe it. "I believe you. You're not a snobby princess who wants everyone to pay attention to only her. You really care about me, Jamie, and Jeb," I whisper.

She smiles weakly. "So the penny finally dropped, I see." What does that mean? "Well, I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Wanda," I say before going to my room and lying on my bed. Maybe Wanda is a nice girl...


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7: New Beginning_**

**Wanda's POV**

In the morning, when I wake up, I run downstairs and grab a bagel to eat. I must hurry-yesterday, I almost missed the bus!

I say good morning to everyone and go upstairs to get ready after practically inhaling my breakfast!

* * *

When I walk out the door, I see Melanie. She smiles and says, "Hey."

I return the smile and say, "What's up?"

"Wanna sit with me and my friends for lunch today?" That was unexpected. Suddenly, I think of the twin brothers and their posse and feel scared.

I quickly ignore the fear and say, "Sure."

* * *

Lunch comes by much too quickly. I make my way to the cafeteria and see Melanie talking to all of her friends. They're listening to her intently, and as I come nearer, I hear the twin with the crooked nose saying, "I don't believe you. Just 'cause she took the blame for you it doesn't mean she's a good person. It was probably part of the-ow!" Melanie shoots him a murderous glare and tries to clandestinely nod her head towards me, but I see it. I try to ignore the fact that they were talking about me and sit down.

"Hello," I say to no one in particular.

"Hey Wanda. These are my friends: Lily, Wes, Brandt, Aaron, Jodi, Kyle, Ian," Ian, the brother with the normal nose, stares at me. It's rather uncomfortable. "And this is my boyfriend Jared."

I looked around the table, and noted everyone's mood towards me. Lily, Jodi, and Wes seemed nice, Kyle, Brandt, and Aaron were scowling at me (as expected), Jared looked as if he didn't mind me (he was smiling at Mel), and Ian's expression was unreadable. He looked more as if he were studying me.

I decided to stare back at him. When he realized what I was doing, he smiled a little and looked away. What is his problem? I don't look at him again for the rest of lunch. I become more acquainted with Melanie's friends who all seem to be quite athletic.

* * *

School goes by smoothly until last period. I sit in an empty seat near the window. Class starts and about 5 minutes in, someone comes in panting.

"Mr. O'Shea, nice to finally see you. Care to explain why you're late?" The teacher asks.

"Um, you know? I'd rather not. I'll just go take a seat now..." The person comes and sits next to me while I take a moment to let that exchange between the student and the teacher sink in. How could the student talk back to the teacher like that? Then I look up and see who it is. Kyle.

Kyle looks at me and smirks. Then he whispers, "Princess, haven't you heard it's not polite to stare?"

"I have a name. You may call me Wanderer-or Wanda if you prefer it." I've decided to take a kind approach to him.

"I prefer to call you princess. I know you're a spoiled brat. You think I'm stupid or something? This weak front that you've put up isn't fooling me. You may be fooling my brother and my girlfriend and some other people but Aaron and Brandt and I know the truth." Ian doesn't believe in all that rubbish?

I stay silent for the rest of the class. When the bell rings, I try to get out of my seat as fast as I can but I'm quite slow so almost everyone is out of the class before I get up. Kyle trips me so I fall hard to the ground. I may have scraped my elbow when I fell because it's bleeding. I look up and see Kyle lean down. "Stay away from me if you know what's good for you." He raises his arm and I think he is going to slap me but a hand catches it before it comes down.

"Kyle. Stop. You've already been warned by the principal. One more fight and you're suspended, bro," I hear Ian's voice from behind Kyle's back.

Kyle has an exasperated look on his face but gets up and walks away. I watch him storm out the door and suddenly hear a roar once he's in the hallway.

"I'm sorry about Kyle. He was born a jerk. Are you okay? We should get you a band-aid."

"I'm fine. Really. I'll just, uh, be going then..." I quickly get up and try to walk away but he steps in front of me. He reaches a hand toward my elbow, but quickly drops it when he sees me flinch.

"Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. I guess we all just assumed that a princess would be really snobby and stuff so Kyle told us to follow his lead." He scratches the back of his neck. "I felt bad when Kyle kicked your books-and I know it didn't help much but for what it's worth I tried to shove them back closer to you while I was walking away..."

I vaguely remember one of the boys kicking once more as he walked away; it didn't help that much. I smile a little. "Thanks but I don't think it really made much of a difference. I'm going to go get a bandage. Bye Ian."

With that, I walk out of class but I hear quick footsteps behind me and Ian is beside me again. "C'mon Wanda, let me make it up to you. I'll buy you a coffee? Or do you posh British people drink tea in little posh cups?" He says this in what I'm sure is the best fake accent he can muster but is still terrible. I burst into laughter and I can't control my mirth to the point where I have to sit down and put my hand to my stomach. It wouldn't really have been as funny if it were someone else but Ian looks like a very serious person, and I haven't heard a good joke in a really long time. I'm breathing hard after I stop laughing and say, "Oohhh it's been too long since anyone's made me laugh like that!"

"Really? That's terrible. Everyone should laugh like that a few times a day. Stick with me and I'll make that possible, Wanda," Ian replies.

"That's very nice of you, Ian. Or maybe I should say it's quite..._posh-worthy_ of you!" I smile at him. He smiles right back.

"Well then, let's get you a band-aid and I'll give you a ride home so I can get you some of that coffee on the way. How's that sound?" Why is he being so nice to me?

"Alright, that sounds splendid!"

"Do me a favor and say 'jolly good,'" he tells me.

"Fine but just this once. Ahem... 'JOLLY GOOD, MATE HAR HAR HAR!'" In the strongest accent I can find within me. This time, Ian bursts into a fit of laughter.

"THAT WAS PERFECT!"

* * *

I had a great time with Ian. He's a true gentleman and I think I may be developing feelings for him! He told me a lot about himself and I told him about me and my life at home.

"Bye Ian" I smile at him as I shut his car door.

"See you tomorrow," he replies.

When I go upstairs to my room, someone knocks on my door. "You may enter," I say.

Melanie opens the door and closes it after coming in. She jumps onto my bed beside me and looks at me expectantly. "Is it expected of me to do something right now?" I ask, genuinely confused.

Melanie rolls her eyes playfully. "Where were you? I saw you get out of Ian's car through the window!"

I blush and she punches my shoulder lightly. What was that for? "He took me to get some coffee." I don't mention what Kyle did and I try to hide the band-aid. I don't want her to fight with her friends because of me.

"I thought Ian was one of the bullies?" Melanie says with a frown.

"He was yesterday, but he's changed. I'm not sure why, but he's apologized," I tell her.

The frown deepens. "Okay...but I'm keeping my eye on him." There must be a sudden change in my expression because suddenly she squeals and jumps, "YOU LIKE HIM, DON'T YOU?!"

I don't know what to say. I guess I should tell her honestly since she is my friend. "I...uh...I think maybe a litt-" I'm interrupted by more squeals. It kind of hurts my ears!

"AWH! Wanda! You like Ian! That's so cute! He'd better not hurt you though. What happened while you got coffee? Spill!"

I can't help but smile at the thought of Ian. "Well, he wanted to apologize for the way he acted yesterday so he said he'd buy me coffee. We went to a little cozy place and we started talking and getting to know each other. Turns out he's a really great guy and I think I'm developing a-what do you call it-a crush? Yeah, that. I think I'm developing a crush."

Melanie has a huge smile on her face. "You know what, Wanda? I think I really like you. We'll be like best friends living together! Come to my room and I'll do your nails for you!" She drags me to her room and starts rummaging through a box. I've only ever had my nails polished in one colour-and that colour was a light pink. Melanie, though, seemed to have a huge variety of colors! She decided to give me flowers on each nail. The result was very pretty and I thanked her. Then we started talking about school, boys, clothes, etc. I told Melanie I was starting to like the non-royal life and she told me I haven't even tasted the non-royal life until I've gone shopping, eaten a hot dog, and done numerous other things which she would do with me on the weekend. How exciting! It was fun; I've never had a friend like her before. Burns was a guy, and the other girls I was forced to play with were very rude-I could see why people had such terrible assumptions of rich people's personalities-so I didn't talk to them. Soon, I had to go to sleep so I left her room and got ready to go to bed. Then I fell into deep slumbers.

**A/N: Let me know if you think I have too little or too much dialogue, or if you have any other advice :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8: Emotions_**

**Ian's POV**

After dropping Wanda off at her place, I immediately start to miss her. I miss having her beside me where I can protect her from everything. She's so small but I know she's not weak. There's something about her...this silent strength that not many people seem to see in her. But I see it. And it makes me fall harder for her. I like everything about her. Wanda is different from other girls at school. She's more genuine and I can tell that she would listen to me if I wanted to talk to her. Even though she's used to royalty she's so down to earth...I guess you could say she's really human. I can't believe I listened to Kyle. He's a dick for thinking Wanda's anything but who she really is. When I get home, I go to Kyle's room.

"Sup little bro?" He asks while doing push ups with music blaring in the background. I don't know why he calls me 'little bro' when we're only 13 minutes apart. I go and turn off the music.

"We need to talk. About Wanda. Stay away from her. How can you stand to hurt her when she's so tiny? Don't you feel bad at all?"

Kyle stops doing push-ups and walks over to me, his sweaty face only a foot away from me. "Stop falling for her trick, Ian. She's not like us. However she acts around you, do not believe it. She's tricking you. The sooner you realize that, the better. Think of her as an alien. She's not human."

I pause for a moment. "So we stop acting human?" Is all I say.

My brother's reaction is not what I expected. He's smiling evilly as he says, "Awhh, my brother's in love with the princess, is he?" Suddenly the smile disappears from his face. "Get out of my room, bro. Go knock up that freak of yours or something."

I go to my room because I know he's not going to listen to me. He's too thick-headed and stubborn. I fall asleep thinking about Wanda, her freckles, her cute smile, and her bright laughter.

* * *

The next day, I go to school earlier than usual. I'm just walking around when I see Wanda and Mel. I walk up to them. "Hey Wanda," I lock my gaze on her, as she me, "Mel," I say without taking my eyes off Wanda's. I think I see Melanie roll her eyes, smile, and walk away through my peripheral vision, but I'm too absorbed by Wanda to care.

Wanda smiles and says, "Hi Ian, how are you today?"

_Over the top_. "Pretty good," is all I say. "And yourself?"

"Never better," she replies.

"You wanna walk around with me before school starts?"

"Alright."

As we walk, we talk about stories from our childhood. She tells me about how she and her friend "Burns" used to act like they were giant bears and that everything surrounding them was a form of danger-a tree was suddenly a giant piercingly sharp thorn, a river was an insurmountable leak of lava, etc. It's really fun imagining little Wanda screaming about a seemingly harmless bird but heartbreaking at the thought of her screaming for help. I tell her about how Kyle and I used to wake up at the crack of dawn to practice our soccer skills. She tenses up when I mention Kyle, making me feel guilty. I should have stood up for her. Instead, I helped hurt her. The bell rings, and I reluctantly say goodbye to Wanda. I do my daily school routine but today, it feels different. I'm reminded constantly of Wanda. The pencil I was using during the class where I first saw her; the textbook for the class we were in when Kyle almost hit her; the bag Wanda threw into the back seat when hopping into my car to go buy coffee... I had to snap out of it. I would see her at lunch. Until then, I must pay attention.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9: Trust_**

**Wanda's POV**

When lunch came, I rushed to the cafeteria in excitement to see Ian. I saw him in his usual table and he was looking for someone. Then, his eyes landed on me and he smiled. _Was he looking for me? No, don't be ridiculous, Wanda,_ I told myself. I went and sat next to him and started talking with everyone. Fortunately, Kyle, Brandt, and Aaron were absent. After lunch ended, I said goodbye to everyone and went with Melanie to our next class.

"I think Ian likes you. Like a lot," Mel said as we were walking through the halls.

"How much is a lot?" I asked.

"A lot is a lot," was all she said back.

* * *

School went dragging on and the bell finally rang. We got some homework that day. I was putting it in my bag when Ian showed up. "Hello, Wanda. How was school today?" He asked.

I pretended to think for a while. "Gruesome," I replied with a smile.

"Well, can I take you to watch a movie or something?"

I knew he was only offering to go as a friend but I was still excited nonetheless. "Uh, sure. But I have a better idea of what to do!"

"What is it?"

I grinned mischievously. "We should go horse riding!" At home, that was one of my favourite activities ever!

"What? I don't have a horse, never mind know how to ride one!"

I laughed, "That's okay! I can get you one and I'll teach you!"

After a moment of hesitation, Ian finally said, "How are you gonna get me a horse-oh. Right. I forgot you're a princess for a second there. But still, where will we ride?"

"I sure there's some place we can find! Come on, Ian. It'll be fun," I told him in my most persuasive voice.

Ian sighed. "Alright. Okay. But if I get hurt-" he stopped after looking at me. "If I get hurt, I guess I'm not going to do anything because I don't think I'm capable of being mad at you."

I blushed, which made him smile.

* * *

Ian and I found a place where we could ride and I paid the man at the stables to borrow a horse. When Ian first got on the horse, he looked a little bit nervous but now he's grown fond of his big dark brown horse. We practiced for a while and then stopped for a break. I heard his laughter and saw that his steed was nuzzling his armpit. I smiled and said, "Alright get back on task! We're going to race each other now that you know how to ride."

He smirked, "I'm giving you this last chance to back down from this fight that you and I both know I'm going to win."

I smirked right back, "Not a chance, O'Shea."

We had agreed on National Hunt racing (which was quite popular back home). Setting up obstacles to jump over on the tracks, I gave him tips on how to jump. We shot each other competitive-but-playful glares before starting and when we did start, I was surprised by how good he was. But I was still better. I ended up finishing the course 4 seconds before him.

"This isn't over, royal one! I will practice day and night, from dusk until dawn-"

"-Belt up!" I say playfully, interrupting him before he could finish his speech.

* * *

When I got home from school, I was ecstatic. I decided to do my homework even though it was a Friday and afterwards, I called my parents to let them know how I was doing so far.

The security guards picked up. "Hello, this is Princess Wanderer. I wish to speak with my parents; could you please put them on?" I had asked.

They forwarded the call to my mother. "Hello, Wanderer dear is that you?" I heard her sweet voice say.

"Yes, hello mum!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh, how are you, sweetheart? How's school? Have you made any friends? How's Jebediah?"

"I'm just fantastic, mum! Jeb's the bees' knees: he's totally ace and he's been very welcoming. I have actually made a few good friends including Melanie, Jeb's niece!"

"Have you now?! I'm so happy for you! How is it, though? I mean do you think you've made the right decision in going there?" I had already expected this question.

"Mum, I think it's too early to tell. I'm sure it's helping me in some ways, but I think it's too soon to know if I am right. I know you're going to say you think I'm wasting my time here and that I should just come home and go to that prestigious private school but give it time, mother. Please," I said.

Mum was silent for a few moments, then sighed. "Wanderer, I want you to know that I trust you and your decisions. I'm not completely against you going to a normal school in America; think of your father. He turned out to be a great man-and going to a commoners' school had a big factor in that. Even if your decision ends up not being the better alternative, I am certain that many good things will come out of it and you will become an amazing queen. I support you and I love you. I do, however, prefer the private school, and if I had the right to choose for you, I would be pulling you out of that high school right this instant and making you attend the private school-but it is not my place to do so. Therefore I am trusting you, my daughter, to make the right decisions and listen to your parents' advice. You are royal, do not forget it. You're responsibility has the likes of no other person your age and if you mess up, it is not just you who suffers the consequences. It is the world. Remember this." Her words stick in my mind.

"Thank you, mother. I understand."

"You have the rest of the month to know whether you think you should stay there or return home. I suggest you experience life there as much as possible since that is what you went there for. Then ask yourself if those experiences changed you for the better."

"Yes that is what I plan on doing. Please tell father and Burns that I miss them both dearly. I must go now. Goodbye," I said.

"Goodbye, my Wanderer," my mother said before hanging up

Experience everything. I told myself I would have to ask my friends what there is that I must experience. I've tried doing the laundry myself and I must say, it's rather easy. Why can't I do these things at home without 15 guards following my every move? It's no wonder many princesses become quite spoiled! They get whatever they ask for and they never work for anything themselves!

For the rest of my Friday night, I watched a movie with Jeb, Jamie, and Melanie. I had never seen this movie before, but it really struck a chord with me. It was called Thor and was about a god named Thor who was to be enthroned as King of a world called Asgard. However, his father decided that he was not ready to become king because of his hunger for war so he cast him out of Asgard. Thor landed in Earth, where he met a few people who taught him that he must take responsibility for his actions and think about who they would affect and how they would affect them. After learning this valuable lesson, he was allowed back into Asgard. There was more to the story, but this was what was most important to me. I realized that I needed to learn that same lesson and that was why I came here. Thor and I were alike-except he was forced to learn his lesson and he used to be a thirsty-for-violence warrior whereas I was a carefree princess that decided she needed to learn to be independent. I predicted then that I would find out that I had made the right decision in coming here. But I would just have to wait and see...

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR ALMOST THREE DAYS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10: Experiences_**

**Wanda's POV**

On Saturday morning, I woke up to the sounds of Melanie yelling at me to wake my sleepy arse up. It was rather rude but I got up anyway. "Mel, what is it?" I asked in a croaky voice.

"Get dressed! We're gonna chill with everyone," she said like it was common knowledge.

"By everyone you mean...?"

"Everyone who normally sits with us at our table, Wanda!"

"Does that mean Kyle and his friends will be there too?" I asked in a timid voice.

Melanie suddenly looked alarmed. "Oh m'gosh I'm so sorry, Wanda! I don't know why I didn't remember! If you want I can tell them we can't-"

"-It's alright. I guess I'll just have to put up with them," I said quickly so that I wouldn't have time to lose my moment of courage.

Melanie looked at me suspiciously before telling me to get dressed again. After taking a shower, I wore a pink t-shirt and some worn jeans with some dark blue chuck taylors. I tied my hair in a high ponytail and put on some perfume and very light makeup. Mel and I left shortly after and I asked where we were going.

"You'll see. It's something we all love to do together," was all she revealed to me. Frankly, I was really scared about where we were going but I reminded myself to make memories from my experiences here.

* * *

We met up with our friends at the mall. I talked with Ian mostly, and Kyle kept glaring at me. I felt uncomfortable at first but eventually I forgot that he was even with us. I tried a hot dog for my first time and it tasted perfect! I have to admit the name and the way it looks are not very appealing but the taste is divine! A few hours later, I asked, "So is this what Melanie was talking about when she said 'it's something you all love to do together'?"

They all smiled-even Kyle-and Ian said, "Partially. Not really."

I was confused at his words but I didn't ask more questions. Then I finally learned what they had meant. Once in a while they liked to go camping for a weekend and play games in the woods. Apparently it took a lot of teamwork and brought them all closer.

"By the way, princess, you can't hide in the wilderness," Kyle said only to me out of no where. What did he mean? Did he mean that there was a game like hide-and-go-seek that we would play and he thought I was incapable of finding a decent hiding spot? That's not true! I'm quite clever when it comes to hiding! Or did he mean something more deep like in the wilderness, everyone's true personality comes to the surface and he thinks in my case, this will expose some kind of hideously bratty whiner who can't take care of herself? Rubbish!

It turns out Kyle and Ian's parents own two cabins in the woods and their parents are hardly ever around so they are free to come out here with some friends and hang out. We were to be using one cabin for boys and one cabin for girls. It was a good thing I bought some shorts and another shirt so I had something to sleep in. The others seemed to already have some belongings in the cabin. It was very nice out here especially if you're with friends.

As our first event, we decided to go canoeing. There was a river nearby which was available for us to use. We had 5 teams of 2 since there were 10 of us and 5 K2 canoes. The award for the winning team was a bunch of cookies which they all claimed would be the best batch I had ever tasted-if I won, of course. We chose our partners and almost right away, Ian came to me and asked to be my partner. Of course I accepted! The other pairs were: Mel & Jared, Kyle & Jodi, Lily & Wes, and Aaron & Brandt. I have to admit all of the pairs were intimidating. Though Jodi is rather small and often shy, she is fierce and persistent plus she is with Kyle.

We all started and I must say it was a difficult task. I got tired very quickly but I kept pushing myself to go on. At one point though, a rock in the canoe gave me a cut and I started bleeding. The salt water slashed into the cut and it stung. I wasn't sure how long I could go on. The cut really hurt and I was aching everywhere. I tried my best to follow Ian's instructions but I could feel myself slowing down. Maybe Ian noticed as well because he asked me if I was okay. Why would he have asked me? What was there that he could do? Even if I'm hurting, shouldn't he be pushing me to go on? Isn't that what a true leader does?

"I'm fine, Ian. Let's keep going," I said loudly over the sound of the rushing water. So far, we were doing pretty well. We were in third place, behind Jared & Mel (in the lead), and behind Kyle & Jodi. Aaron & Brandt, and Lily & Wes were behind us in that respective order.

A few minutes later, my body just couldn't go on and everything slowly got swallowed up by darkness.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a bed and everyone was on either side of me with worried faces. "Wanda thank God you're alright!" Melanie exclaimed.

I was about to reply when Ian suddenly said in a loud voice, "_Alright_? You call this _alright_? Wanda why didn't you tell me you were tired? Your cut could have been infected! We were supposed to work as a team!"

In a weak voice, I said, "I was working as a team. I kept going; isn't that what matters?"

Ian sighed. Then in a softer voice, he said, "No Wanda. You were supposed to tell me and we had to communicate together and work something out. Teams work that way. By talking and listening." I felt kind of awkward having this conversation in front of everyone else, but his words were important. Teams work by talking and listening. Communication. That is important when ruling a country, too. _Communication_.

Everyone but me and Ian went outside for a bonfire. Jared had brought his guitar so they were having a sort of singalong thing. Ian and I went for a walk alone. As soon as we were away from the others I said, "Thanks, Ian," and then I did something that took me a lot of courage. I kissed his cheek!

He seemed shocked (at which point I was feeling very embarrassed), but his expression melted into a smile. "For what?" He asked.

"For everything. Particularly for telling me how teams work, but for everything else, as well. I think that because I grew up without many friends, my communication skills aren't very good. I was surrounded by people who always seemed to know exactly what I needed even if I didn't know myself. I'm glad that I came here because I think this will really help me in a lot of ways-including for when I become queen."

Ian listened while staring at me. "Wanda, I like you a lot," he said suddenly.

"Thank you, I like you too," I said. I wasn't sure what he meant but I didn't want to ask only to become totally disappointed so I used the safe option by telling him I liked him as well-it was true in either meaning.

Ian smiled. "I don't think you understand. I mean I really like you. As in, I would really like to kiss you right now... How does that make you feel?"

I paused for a moment, shocked. Ian likes me? I felt elated. "Frankly, it makes me feel really good. Considering I feel the same way, it's not all that surprising, though..."

Ian's smile grew very wide. I couldn't help but blush. Then, Ian's arms were wrapped around my waist, mine were around his neck, and our lips were locked together. When we pulled back, we smiled at each other and walked back to the bonfire, holding , we sang songs, told stories, and laughed. Today has truly been full of the best experiences of my life.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11: What Happened_**

**Melanie's POV**

Something was up. I could feel it. My friends and I were singing along to Party in the USA when I noticed Wanda and Ian holding hands, walking towards us. They kept smiling at each other and blushing. I told myself to ask Wanda about that later. For the mean time, I tried to ignore it and keep having fun.

* * *

"_Psst! Wanda, wake up!_" I whispered fiercely. It was like two in the morning but I needed to know what happened when her and Ian "took a walk".

"Mm...Burns go away! I don't want to have breakfast in Spain...I want to sleep..." Wanda droned on in her sleep. Breakfast in Spain? Whoa.

I shook Wanda harder. "Girl, you'd better wake up now before I have to settle on my last resort," I threatened uselessly.

Suddenly, she sat up straight and said, "I'M LATE FOR S-" I clamped her mouth shut. Her eyes widened with shock and she looked at me. Realizing it was me, and not some creep trying to get in her bed, she relaxed a little.

"You're coming with me and telling me what happened between you and Ian last night," I said quietly to her.

She got out of bed and slipped on her shoes without socks. We both looked ridiculous: dressed in tank tops, shorts, and sneakers with messy hair. Not to mention the dazed look on Wanda's face from just waking up. It's strange; sometimes when you wake up, you feel refreshed, like you're glowing and you have all this new energy, but other times, you look like a human that has not been in sunlight for years and has been rotting, locked away in a cell, sort of turning into a zombie/human mutation.

We walked outside until I stopped and looked at her, my expression clearly demanding answers. She sighed and said, "Well, Ian and I were on our little promenade, and I thanked him-don't ask what I thanked him for. Anyway, after that, Ian told me he liked me and I told him I liked him to and...we kissed!" She says quietly with a blush.

Whoa! I knew they liked each other but I didn't think they'd get together this fast! I hugged Wanda, "I'm so happy for you, girl! Wait...are you gonna to tell your parents? Would they be mad? Do you have this prince that you've been engaged to since before birth?" I gasp, "That's so sad!"

Wanda looks at me funny, "Don't be ridiculous, Mel. That's so old school. I am not betrothed to anyone but now that you mention it, I'm certain my mother won't be too happy about this...should I tell her? Or should I wait until things get a little more serious?"

"Definitely wait. I don't think a kiss is all that serious-_oh!_ Maybe since you're a princess, the standards are different and you're normally more preserved so what is just a kiss to normal people, is like major to y'all! So what if-"

"-Mel, take a deep breath and calm yourself!" Wanda interrupted me.

I took a deep breath. "It's your choice."

"I'm going to wait. I think that I think it's a good idea, but it might just be my desire to procrastinate for as long as possible instead of telling my parents," she said.

I really hoped Wanda and Ian would work out. They would make such a cute couple and I could already see that Wanda was bringing out a better side of Ian. He used to be uninterested in activities other than soccer but when Wanda showed up, it was like she pressed some kind of power button in him and he was now some social butterfly who was always happy. I didn't wanna see either of 'em gettin' hurt.

"C'mon Wanda. Let's go back to sleep. Tomorrow's gonna hurt like hell if we don't rest up for it."

"I know you're not going to tell me what it is we will be doing, so I suppose there's no point in asking," she said. Ain't that the truth.

**A/N: I know I haven't been updating as often as before, and this chapter was pretty boring but trust me there will be some drama soon! :) I've just been a little busy. Forgive me. Please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12: The Next Morning _**

**Wanda's POV**

I woke up a few hours after my midnight chat with Mel. When I walked outside, I took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air, and the beautiful view. The green grass and trees against the bright blue sky with white puffy clouds... It all looked so perfect. It was a bit chilly out, though. I had to wear a sweater and you could see your breath come out in tiny little clouds that made me smile. It was days like these that reminded me of how lucky I am to live in this world.

None of the other girls were awake when I left, so I expected to be alone. But I wasn't. I heard footsteps somewhere to my right and I turned abruptly in that direction. I saw that it was Ian, smiling as he strode confidently towards me. Due to his long legs, it only took a few steps for him to reach me.

"Why are you up so early, Wanda?" He asked.

I smiled. "I normally wake up at this time."

Ian frowned-which made me feel like I wanted to push his eyebrows up and lift the corners of his lips so that he could smile again.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

He smiled again. "You'll see. I hope you enjoy it-it's really fun."

I was about to say something when I heard the others coming out of their cabins.

"Y'all ready for some more fun today?" I heard Kyle's loud voice bellow.

I didn't expect any kind of response from the others so I stayed quiet, but apparently, they were used to random rhetorical-sounding questions being shouted. They all let out a sort of _whoop-whoop_. It sounded funny-with the likes of a woman slipping and saying something along the lines of "oh my!".

"Let's go guys!" I heard Melanie's voice from somewhere in front of me as we all made our way out of the clearing and deeper into the forest. Everyone was so tall that I couldn't see much of anything but the muddy ground, the bright sky, and a big blob of people surrounding me.

While walking, I started wondering what this fun activity was. What could be so fun? I hope it involves lots of thinking and teamwork. Working on my cooperation skills was a goal of mine for this weekend. Then we reached another clearing. I gasped at what I saw.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated for a few days but I've been busy with school and I'm sure you guys aren't just like waiting around for authors to update their fanfics but I just felt like updating tonight so I hope you guys have time to read it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: I was writing this chapter while getting my hair done so I looked like one of those women in beauty salons in movies in those chairs-with that thing that's like a dome for your head-while reading magazines except I was on my writing on my phone... WELCOME TO THE FUTURE. This is a bit short, I know, I'm sorry, but I felt really bad about not updating for so long-though you guys probably don't really care-so I decided something was better than nothing. I'll try my best to update much sooner this time! I promise this to you guys as well as myself! THIS IS A TEST OF ONES SELF)**

**_Chapter 13: The Surprise_**

**Wanda's POV**

What I saw in front of me was a gigantic deadly-looking contraption. It was kind of hard to explain. It was a course of different activities that were all fairly dangerous. On the first activity, there were two ropes with what seemed like very weak wooden blocks that you had to climb in order to get to the next activity. The second activity was higher up in the air and it looked suspiciously like firecrackers. These would be much harder to climb. When you got to the top of that, you would reach the third activity which were a bunch of tires on ropes that presumably, you had to climb. Then when you got to the top of that, there was a zip line that took you to a rock climbing wall which I would expect you needed to climb down. Then, there was the final activity. There were a whole bunch of horizontally laid crosses that got smaller and smaller and the distance between them got further and further as you went up. There were thick ropes at each end and inner vertex of the crosses. It looked scary. It went high up into the air.

"Wanda, you okay?" I heard Ian whisper to me.

"Fine, just a little afraid of heights, I guess..." I replied. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth. I was _terrified_ of heights.

We had to do this in groups of 5 and time it. Whoever had the fastest time won. The prize was, again, cookies. The groups were: Me, Ian, Melanie, Jared, and Brandt VS. Kyle, Jodi, Lily, Wes, and Aaron.

Kyle's team volunteered to go first so my team just watched. I was trying to watch Jodi do it since our bodies were most similar. She seemed to use Kyle as a boost when she needed to get higher. Quite frankly, it really surprised me when I saw how gently and protectively he treated her. It was sweet. But when I thought about how differently he treated me, it sort of disgusted me how one person could have such opposite faces.

Watching them, I kept a few things in mind such as keep your knees bent, look for better positions, etc. I tried to pay attention to their teamwork as well. They helped each other out a lot and occasionally yelled in alarm to ask for help or to tell someone where to move their feet. Their time was 13.26 minutes. For something so complicated and hard, that was pretty fast. My team started to go and put on our harnesses. After double-checking all of them, we approached to the challenge. It towered above me and I felt helpless staring at it. Perhaps there was something in my expression because Ian looked at me and squeezed my hand. My hand felt like it was on fire. We smiled at each other like fools until Kyle shouted, "You have 10 seconds." I did a mental countdown while bracing myself but I must have been behind on the counting because I had only reached three when the other team yelled simultaneously, "Go!"

**(A/N: ok guys i know this is like really ****_really _****short but I really felt terrible not updating for so long so I will update again ASAP-again, you probably don't even pay attention to my story enough to wonder when I will a update again-heck you probably aren't even reading this authors note! But nonetheless I SHALL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE~!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14: A Challenge_**

**Wanda's POV**

I don't know what I was expecting exactly-some sort of dramatic moment where everything was in slow motion at first then in a fast-forward moment-but when Kyle's team said "go", it was all so normal. It just happened and I had to take a second to register what they said and then I was off running alongside my team.

I'd say I'm a pretty good runner. I'm not very fast, but I know I've got stamina. We reached the first activity. _Oh dear, here we go. _Everyone else went up the very weak-looking ladder with ease-thanks to their long legs-but of course, with my small stature, I couldn't make it up easily. Ian had to give me a boost for which I am very grateful. When we got up, I was panting, but I felt good. An adrenaline rush, I suppose. It was very rare for me to be doing activities like this because my nannies were always telling me that I was going to get hurt. They apparently had some demented idea that I was accident-prone...which may or may not have been true.

I looked at the firecracker ladder, took one deep breath and ran toward it. The others who had been waiting for me to finish the first ladder and shouting words of encouragement-they're such good teammates, even Brandt-were now already climbing it. Mel was already finished and was helping Jared up. I convinced myself that I could do it and that afterwards, I would feel better about myself. I started up and the thing twisted. I yelped, but continued. I could hear my group, telling me to use my legs and that I was completely capable of doing this. I could feel sweat beading down my forehead as I managed to reach the top and Ian helped me up. We smiled at each other triumphantly before rushing to the next activity.

The tires were rather easy to climb. We all got up quickly and hooked each other up to the zip line. Going down, I thought I would scream, but nothing came out of my throat. Then, I reached the top of the rock wall. This one, was an easier activity because I've tried rock-climbing quite a few times at home. I came down and ran to the next activity. I didn't even think about how long we were taking.

The crosses were probably the hardest and most time-consuming. At first, it was pretty easy, but as the distances between them got longer, I had to take different approaches. I started to swing my legs onto the next cross while leaning backwards and holding onto the ropes. That strategy only lasted so long before I was too short for even that. Ian had to give me boosts. I promised myself that after this, I would thank him so much for all his help. I was still a bit confused about what was going on between us. We kissed, but I wasn't sure what it meant. Before I got into detail with these thoughts, I pushed them out of my mind and focused on the task at hand. I was tiring out but I had two more crosses to go. I felt exhausted; my adrenaline rush was finishing and leaving me drained of energy. I pushed myself to keep going though. Ian told me to take my time because he knew I was getting tired. When Brandt heard, he yelled, "NO SLACKING OFF, PRINCESS." I rolled my eyes and yelled back, "WASN'T PLANNING ON IT."

When I reached the last cross, I almost couldn't reach, even with Ian's boost. I thought about jumping but it seemed very dangerous considering how high we were. I did it anyway. I caught the cross and pulled myself over but I felt everything shaking now. I made it. I checked Jared's watch to see what our time was. 12.54. We actually won. I was so happy that I forgot for a moment that we were on nothing but a wooden stick high up in the air. I shrieked for a split second but then I felt big arms wrap around me. It was Ian again, with his touch that melted me. His eyes were filled with panic and then when we gained balance again, they were mixed with concern and relief. I couldn't help myself, I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much for everything today," I whispered in his ear. I think I saw a faint blush creep onto his cheeks-but it may have been from the activity.

When we all got down, which didn't take very long, everyone looked at me and Ian with different looks. Some with smug looks like they expected this, others with astonished looks, and Kyle, with an angry look. He stayed silent though.

* * *

**(A/N: This took a bit longer than I planned it to, but I UPDATED =D)**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15: An Eye For An Eye_**

**Kyle's POV**

Ian and Wanda flirting with each other but never actually asking each other out was bothersome. What was even more bothersome was the fact that I told Ian not to trust her, and he did exactly the opposite. Why did I even bother? I love Ian, he's my brother for goodness sake, but sometimes he's so naive. He's had his heart broken before. He's going to have it broken in an even more painful way this time. When will he stop doing risky experiments and settle for safe game, like the girls who are already falling for him? Wanda, look how much trouble you're causing for us. Maybe...if you just _pissed off_, we'd be fine.

The last activity was an activity that we made to bring the group closer together. To trust each other more. You were supposed to pick a partner-the person you disliked or distrusted the most, to be specific-and go through a small course where you needed to rely on each other. I trusted everyone here. Except for Wanda. I still didn't trust her. She was so kind that it couldn't be genuine. I could tell when I looked at her that she was powerful on the inside, and she was acting like she wasn't on the outside. That was different from Jodi. Jodi was strong on the inside _and_ in her actions. Her body just made her look like a softie. I loved that about her; she was deceptive and so you couldn't afford to ever underestimate her or you'd end up in trouble.

Anyway, I paired up with Wanda (because I do not trust her at all), Mel paired up with Jodi, Lily paired up with Aaron, Brandt with Wes, and Jared with Ian. I wasn't surprised about Jared and Ian. They acted like friends a lot of the time but in everything they did, you could feel a tension between them and they'd almost always have tiny competitions in every little thing. For example, I caught them trying to drink more chocolate milk than each other once. And _they_ called _me_ the idiot, eh?

Normally, this course would have been so easy. But Wanda just _had_ to come and ruin everything.

There was a thick rope going from one tall post to another, roughly about 40 feet in the air. We had to get across one way or another. I don't like heights, but there was no chance in hell these fools were going to be finding out about that any time soon. To them, I'm Kyle, the fearless fighter. Getting through this would be child's play. It was putting up with the princess that would be hard. I've got a short fuse.

"Alright I'm going first," I said, loud and clear. I always go first. Looking over at Wanda, I saw that she was wearing a worried look and I felt my face forming a smirk.

I got into a ready position and gave Wanda a look to make that stupid brain of hers register the fact that she should do the same. Soon, I heard everyone yell, "Go!"

I started climbing first because I refused to wait for Wanda to climb before me. I was certain she'd have just made us take longer. When we finally reached the top, I heard her panting. I was breathing a bit heavily too, but I was running on adrenaline. I felt excited. Then I looked around, and saw how high up we were. The ground was making me dizzy so I tried to look away from it, but the image was still flashing in my mind: the vast distance between my feet and the safety of the ground. What if I fell?

_Shut up_, _Kyle_. _Stop being such a melodramatic wuss._ We hooked up each other's harnesses. I tied and tightened hers securely because no matter how much I hated her, I still felt obligated to put that safety gear on her properly. We started across the rope. Her in front, me behind. She was taking so long. "Could you hurry up, princess?" I asked her in an impatient tone.

She sighed and said, "I'm sorry Kyle; I am going as fast as I can." _Like hell, she was. _I was walking and balancing on the rope, with the harness attached to the rope below me. She was crouching down and moving inch by inch.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. My anger got the best of me and I reached my leg out to kick her. She'd be fine, there _was_ a harness after all. My foot barely touched her when everything went wrong. I lost my balance and I felt this moment in the air when I flung my arms outward in search of balance-as if that could help-and then I was falling. I was trying to tell myself that it was fine, that I had my harness.

Soon, I was just dangling but my heart was still hammering. The shock of my weight had an affect on the rope above, and it went wobbling all the way to the posts. Because of Wanda's tiny size, that movement had a huge affect on her and I could see from below that her eyes quickly widened and she let out a small scream. Next, she was upside down and holding on to the rope like a koala would a tree, regardless of the rope that would have kept her in the air, connecting her harness to the tightrope.

Just as I started thinking that we'd be fine as long as the safety gear was around, I heard a noise. It was a funny sound, almost like Velcro. I realized suddenly that the rope that attached my harness to the tightrope couldn't handle my weight and that sooner or later, I would fall to most likely, my death or some _serious_ injuries.

Before I knew it, I was yelling for help. I dared to look down at the ground and I got a glimpse of what was happening before looking back above me. Ian and Jared were climbing up the ladder with harnesses. I wanted them to hurry the hell up.

My yelling was probably what made Wanda look down at me, and that was when she realized what was happening. I scowled at her-she was probably happy that I was going to die. I was waiting for the smirk to appear on her face, but it never came. She looked genuinely worried for me. I _hated_ it. I don't need the stuck up princess taking pity on me.

"Kyle, give me your hand!" Wanda yelled at me. I was not going to be a wimp and take her up on her offer to help.

"Screw you; I don't need your help," I shouted back. I tried my best to sound tough and calm, but even in my own ears, I could hear my voice shaking. _Damn it._

She reached out her hand and stretched it so that I could see her fingers straining to reach further.

"Don't be a coward and just take my hand! No one will think you're weak; they'll think you're stupid if you _don't_ give me your hand!" Her face was turning red.

I thought about her words for half a minute and then I realized she was right. What kind of fool am I? I like my life; I should fight to save it. I reached up, and I could see Wanda's face relax a bit with relief. Our hands connected and she pulled as much as she could. Eventually, her hard work paid off and I was able to hold onto the tightrope with both hands. Then, I used it like a monkey bar and got myself to the post. I grabbed the small platform and pulled myself up onto the safety of the somewhat stable footing. I took a few breaths and then turned around. Wanda was making her way back. When she was in arm's reach, I helped her step onto the platform beside me. Finally, Ian and Jared reached the top and Ian ran to straight to Wanda. I'd changed my opinion on her by then and I started thinking she was actually a good person, but it was still not a good feeling when my own kin went to the girl first, instead of me. Wanda may be an okay girl, but I was still going to keep my eye on her.

Jared came over to me and patted me on the back. "You okay man?"

I looked at him and saw that he was on the verge of laughing. I gave him a bit of a shove (but not too hard; the platform wasn't that big). "Man, who needs you?" I scowled at him and started climbing down the ladder.

* * *

When I got down, Melanie, Lily, and Jodi ran to me and threw hugs at me. Wes, Brandt and Aaron stood a little ways behind and were looking at me with genuine smiles. I flashed a grin at them over the girls' shoulders. I stumbled backwards a bit at Jodi's embrace but wrapped my arms tightly around her just the same.

When Jodi let go, she slapped my arm. _Hard_. "Don't you ever do that to me again! What were you thinking?! How did you fall?" Her furious eyes suddenly softened halfway through her questions.

I sighed. "I was trying to give Wanda a small push to boost her speed. You saw from down here how slow she was going, right?"

Jodi slapped my arm yet again. "Kyle, leave that poor girl alone. I've been watching her closely, and so far, I'd say she's a really cool person. Plus, from what I see, it's pretty safe to say she'll be your sister-in-law soon! Now go on over to her and apologize," she said forcefully while jerking her chin upward and looking at something behind me. I turned around and saw that Jared, Ian and Wanda were coming down.

I turned back to Jodi. "You're right; she did save my life today, I guess." I started to make my way over to Wanda, but Mel beat me to it, shoving past me and throwing her arms around the tiny girl. Poor thing, she must have been suffocating, trapped in that deadly-but-loving hug of Mel's. I stayed back for a bit until they were finished and then I made my way over to them.

At the sight of me, Ian and Melanie both stepped in front of Wanda, effectively blocking us from seeing each other. They both shot me dirty looks and Ian said, "You're not coming near her again, Kyle," in that deadly tone of his which he normally used whenever I stole his bags of Cheetos. This meant that he was killer serious.

I gave him a surrendering gesture, with my hands in the air beside my head. "I just want to say something to her."

By the look on his face, I could tell he wasn't even going to let me have a few words with her, however, Wanda spoke up from behind Ian and Melanie. "It's okay, Ian; I will speak to him."

They reluctantly stepped aside. I didn't dare step any closer to Wanda. "Look, I still don't really trust you, but you helped me up there, so I figured, an eye for an eye...except I think that concept is used when you're getting revenge. I just mean, you saved me, so I will try to stop being mean to you..."

We looked at each other for a long time, until her calm face suddenly turned angry. "You think I did that for you up there? You're wrong. I did it because I'm not like you. I am a good person. Who says you have the right to judge me so prejudicially?" Her cold tone of voice startled me, Ian and Mel. They turned their heads toward her in surprise.

She just continued talking. "I came to America so I could become more independent and so I could become a better leader for my country. Then when I arrived, almost everyone treated me just like you do. And you know what? I'm sick of it! How dare you tell me that I'm snobby? I admit I probably sound really snotty right now but that's because my patience has run out. I cannot stand it anymore. You should never judge a person-or anything, for that matter-unless you really get to know them! I-"

"-WANDA I'M SORRY." I interrupted her in a really loud voice. "I get that you're mad and I understand now that I've been unreasonable! You're right; I had no right to label you as the type of princess that is always a bitch to everyone around her and I didn't bother to stop and wonder if you were different-and you know what? I see that you are different, and there's more to you than meets the eye. So I'm sorry, okay?" I just kept talking. Every time I thought a new thought, I let it flow out of my mouth. It felt good.

I realized Wanda's eyes were watery and she was holding back tears. She smiled before walking over to me and giving me an unexpected hug. I patted her back gently and then we let go of each other. That was awkward-I mean, I barely _knew_ her!

I heard Wes talk from somewhere behind me. "I'd say we don't need to continue this course. How about we all go to the cabins together and eat some well-deserved Cheetos? We brought like 8 big bags..."

We all screamed and hollered and ran towards the cabins because there's nothing we enjoy like Cheetos. I looked behind me and saw Ian talking to Wanda. I think he was explaining our Cheetos obsession to her. _Good luck with that_; it's very hard for people who didn't experience it with us to really understand it to its full depths.

* * *

(A/N: I am sooooooo sorry for not updating for so long!


End file.
